


Grass and Glitches

by strawberrysummer



Series: Cracktastic Adventures with Moonie and Nugget [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Borderline crack, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Viatoremtale, adventures with grass, ig, starspen is one of those smart morons u kno, t-pose to assert dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysummer/pseuds/strawberrysummer
Summary: In which Starspen T-Poses, kinda. Not really on purpose but that's how she do.(aka she goes from calm and oblivious to Gremlin status real fast. also enjoy my shitty Error writing lmao)
Series: Cracktastic Adventures with Moonie and Nugget [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Grass and Glitches

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you clicked, congrats. I can't believe you clicked on it after all those weirdass tags. Anyways, it's not quite as silly as I made it out to be, and I'll be posting more of these in the future that are more serious as well. Enjoy ig

Starspen stared at the grass beneath her canvas sneakers, lifting one foot slightly to examine the way each tiny blade flattened in the shoe's presence. Her lids blinked slowly, glued-on lashes fluttering and bone clicking with the faintest of noise meant only for her. Blue and gold eyelights glimmered with curiosity when sockets opened again, taking in the sight and registering it in Starspen's mind.

Grass was fragile, seemingly, and yet it held its life together with rectangular cells and rigid walls despite being stepped on. Nature's miracles were everywhere.

Starspen found herself distracted from contemplating the flora beneath her as a group of distant voices pricked at her interest like fishing hooks, grabbing her attention and causing her to turn her head. She glanced over the city sprawling across the canyon below the grassy overpass she stood upon, then up at the trees where the birds cheeped and hopped from branch to branch.

Hyper aware of every moment, Starspen found herself slightly overwhelmed.

The world from which Starspen came didn't  _ have _ such distractions as warbling wrens and skittering squirrels, let alone fields of green grass that smelled sweetly when you tread upon them. The flowers dotting the earth trembled in the slightest breezes, loosening their pollen to fertilise the nectar of another where butterflies and bees, and the occasional bird, would all gather and drink, spreading that pollen further.

Her world had no such things.

But Starspen had seen many worlds.

Some worlds smelled of wet asphalt and cement, and the smog of cities that pumped the air full of toxins. Yet the greatest perfume was of the rich and greedy, drinking their fill from the soil of the planet while others starved of it beneath them. Truly an injustice; Starspen hadn't stayed in those worlds as long. Some worlds had those things, yes, but also boasted the things she witnessed now. Sometimes, Starspen would see curious representations of this sort of life.

Fresh air and sunshine in the middle of a city where people never slept, the smog of life crushing and fragrant, and yet swept away by powerful filters hidden behind panes of faux glass that reflected an image that never existed; grasses made of fabric and plastic that didn't sway with the artificial wind that swept the building. Wooden animals with marble eyes that thought no thoughts and felt no feelings. Starspen didn't much like those places, either. Why tell the story of a world you destroyed?

Humans were ever the curious creatures, to Starspen. She could never fully understand them.

The creature stood straight up once more, her stillness ending with an abrupt event registered above her. Heterochromic eyelights pointed to a clueless sky, a familiar tickle forming in Starspen's nonexistent gut, as she  _ waited _ . Her breath held still, her eyes making tiny movements as they searched and doubted themselves, and yet it happened all the same.

A portal opened, one with ragged edges where static gathered and danced from piece to piece, electricity jolting across the opening as it finally solidified, showing a field of stark white in the beyond it revealed. Starspen's curiosity rose, the feeling in her but rising to her throat where it  _ burned, urgently _ .

Before it happened, Starspen ducked out of the way and threw herself down the overpass at the edge, rolling slightly as she narrowly avoided the passel of cobalt threads that pierced the earth in her stead. She stood quickly, eyes glittering with alarm as the grass shredded and tore, the clue plenty to tell her that some of those strings were razor sharp. She glanced upwards again as a figure descended, the sound of unspooling thread filling the once peaceful air as another creature joined her on the large overpass.

The voice that followed his arrival was staticky, trembling and tripping, filled with a  _ rage _ that Starspen couldn't bring herself to understand.

**"Finally caught up with you!"** He declared, leaving Starspen at a loss of what to do with that exclamation. All she could really process, for a moment, was study her assailant.

Dark bones and loose clothing… Lots of blue and grey, some yellow… even a little red. Most of all, she saw the mania in the stranger's eyelights as he glared upon her with disgust.

"... You were looking for me?" Starspen finally questioned, cocking her head once she seemed to perceive that this strange skeleton was not a threat in her eyes. "Sorry! I can be hard to get ahold of. What is it that you needed?"

The man suddenly faltered, expression falling into one of disbelief and exasperation as he regarded Starspen's calm reaction.  **"What I need? What I** **_need_ ** **?!"** he spoke up again, browbones furrowing and yellow teeth gritting together as his mouth curled, revealing the beginnings of sharp canines buried within his maw.  **"What I NEED, is for** **_you_ ** **to stop leaving behind all your pathetic little… creations!"**

Starspen stared further, this time unblinking and not particularly unnerved. "My creations?" She parroted, much to the annoyance of the skeleton before her. His stance shifted and he pointed at her, threads unspooling from his other hand as he pulled them from under his socket. Starspen felt alarm trickle down the back of her neck at the sight, but more importantly from the newly threatening sensation she got.

**"Don't play** **_stupid_ ** **! You know what you're doing. Wandering around the multiverse, creating little pockets where you collect happy little glitches that live stupid... little… eurgh... LIES!"**

Starspen stepped to the side just before the stranger sent more strings at her, but what she  _ wasn't _ expecting was for them to curve toward her, grasping and slicing at her arm bones and dragging her inward. She didn't know strings could do that! Lesson learned. Oh wait. That  _ hurt _ . Wait a minute… she was being  _ attacked! _

Starspen suddenly realised what the man was speaking of- her pocket dimensions! And the fact that he was attempting to bring her to her knees with his threads. She held out her arms for balance, falling backwards to suddenly displace her weight and cause the assailant to stumble forward in surprise. As he snarled and regained his footing, Starspen had already twisted with the new leverage she had gained and nipped at the strings holding fast to her bones.

The tingle of magic electricity snapped at her magical tongue, her teeth clicking together sharply as she bit down on those strings. The feeling was grating against her mouth unpleasantly, but Starspen yanked her head back anyways and snapped her restraints, immediately falling onto her back and waving an arm.

"You're rude!" She pointed out unnecessarily as a portal with soft, glowing edges formed underneath her body. "Talk to me when you decide to be nice!"

Before he could respond, Error watched his target slip away through a portal of her own, his countenance resembling that of shock and outrage that Starspen had simply just…  _ left _ . Did she really just chew through his strings like a rat, flop to the ground, and fall through a portal to get away from him?!

A tremor courses through the dark-boned skeleton, a troubled snarl eking through his clenched teeth as Error angrily through the remnants of useless thread to the ground. This glitch was going to be just as infuriating as Ink- except  _ this _ one didn't seem keen on at  _ least  _ fighting back!

Error paused for a moment and looked outward, to the city nestled beneath the ground on which he stood. A manic grin made his smile crooked, teeth slightly parted and eyelights shrinking as he zeroed in on the life he so despised.

At least he would be able to rid the multiverse of  _ one _ glitch, tonight.


End file.
